Hermandad
by EroHan
Summary: 18. Naruto está enamorado, pero es un amor enfermizo hacia su hermana... todo parece indicar eso, pero... que pasa cuando cruza las barreras?, estará dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias?... capitulo 5. Pasado - Fic no apto para gente común y corriente :B
1. Chapter 1

+Hola, soy nueva, yo ya había leído unos cuantos fic y me decidí por hacer uno. Quizás la temática ya esté choreada pero espero que les guste y me pidan continuar.

*Adv. No apto para gente de poco criterio, así como también para menores, ya que habrá lemons (en casi todos los capítulos jajajajaja). Okay sin más comenzamos. Lean y pídanme conti

~ Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, no son míos pero algún día me los robaré y cobraré derechos de autor jajajajajaja 

**Hermandad**

**Cap.1 - Te deseo  
**

POVS NARUTO

Me despierto y lo primero que pienso es en ella… desde hace más de un año me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella… de mi propia hermana, se que es ilógico y quizás sea una aberración total sentir esto; pero no puedo controlar mis impulsos y estos deseos que siento al quererla poseer… me levanto y me doy cuenta que estoy sudando y que mi entrepierna me molesta… se que tuve otro sueño placentero, en el que ella es la protagonista de mis fantasías más locas, me preparo y voy al baño a arreglar mi problema antes de que alguien entre y se de cuenta…

Sin percances logro solucionarlo y escucho como tocan a mi cuarto

- Naruto… ya estas despierto? - escucho la voz de mi madre quien me llama

- si!, ya estoy despierto! - grito para que me escuche

- bien!, hijo despierta a tu hermana, por favor!, mientras iré a comprarle un pastel para celebrar -celebrar?, no entiendo por que, pero me quedo callado y no contesto - acuérdate que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana! - me recuerda mi madre… y es cierto!, rayos!, me había olvidado

- ok, mamá! - contesto para que ella se valla tranquila…

Han pasado más de quince minutos desde que mi madre se fue… ahora recuerdo, ella ya ha cumplido sus dieciocho años, mientras que yo tengo veinte; me quedo parado detrás de su puerta, nose si tocar o solo entrar… y creo optar por la más obvia

- Hinata? - la llamo pero ella no me contesta, así que decido entrar y veo que no está sobre su cama… me llega un suave aroma a frutillas, el olor de su shampoo… ella se está bañando, me acerco a su baño sin dudarlo y abro un poco… veo que se está tallando y la espuma del jabón cubre una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, su cabello negri azulado está mojado pegándose celosamente a su espalda y su blanca piel… ah crecido mucho!, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, en verdad tiene un cuerpo de diosa!, mis hormonas se empiezan a alborotar y ese olor que me embriaga solo logra ocasionar en mi… oh Kami!, estoy apunto de meterme y de hacerle el amor…

- Naruto!, ya llegué!, ayúdame hijo! - nuevamente la voz de mi madre me saca de mi ensoñación y rápidamente cierro la puerta antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que la estaba viendo y salgo de su cuarto… por suerte mi madre no se dio cuenta…

Por fin parten el bendito pastel al cabo de cantarle las mañanitas… otra vez mi padre Hiashi no llegó al cumpleaños de mi hermana, todos entendemos que él tiene que trabajar para sostener a esta familia, pues en sí nunca a pasado algún cumpleaños con nosotros

- bueno? - mi madre contesta su celular, seguramente es mi padre - ok… ok doctor! - ya veo, es de su trabajo

Mi madre Kushina trabaja como enfermera de turno en el hospital de Konoha, pero su turno es el de las noches… me pregunto para qué le habrán llamado… veo que ella cuelga su celular mientras que yo y Hinata seguimos sentados alrededor de la mesa

- N-Naruto… vas a querer otra rebanada de pastel? - me pregunta al parase de su asiento… no me había fijado.. Pero oh Kami!, su blusa se transparenta!, y puedo notar que no lleva sostén!, siento como empiezan a arder mis mejillas - N-Naruto?

- eh?, ah!, s-si… si claro Hinata - nose ni lo que digo!, lo único que sé es que me ella me vuelve loco con solo hablarme!

- chicos!, debo de ir al trabajo!, la enfermera que le tocaba ahorita no llegó… tengo que cubrirla

- pero mamá!, no debes de trabajar mucho, por que no solo les dijiste que no podías!

- hija!, ya hablamos de eso no?, bueno me voy antes de que se me haga tarde!

- regresa pronto! - me despido de ella, se que esto lo hace por nosotros; a mi, por darme una carrera, y por mi hermana que ya está apunto de ingresar a la universidad

- bien!, m-me iré a mi cuarto… estaré estudiando - me dice Hinata antes de irse… sinceramente ya no se que hacer con este deseo!, ya no aguanto estar un minuto más sin ella, ahora que lo noto… estamos solos… en casa… mi padre no va a llegar hasta en la noche y mi madre se quedará hasta el amanecer… muchas imágenes de lo que podría hacer con Hinata invaden mi mente

Si!, si quiero estar con ella, pero… nose que hacer!, MALDICIÓN!, soy un maldito depravado!

Estoy detrás de su puerta… que rayos!, que pase lo que tenga que pasar!… y con ese pensamiento llamo a su puerta

- Hinata? - solo espero a que…

- pasa Naruto! - sutilmente abro su puerta y veo que está sentada sobre su cama leyendo algún libro interesante… la verdad no me importa que libro sea, solo…

- Hinata… quiero decirte que… - estoy dudoso y me acerco hacia ella… Hinata alza la vista para verme pero no le digo nada

- que pasa Naruto? -

- yo… - ya estoy frente a ella y solo atino a sentarme a su lado - pasa que… - ella me ve incrédula y reacciono sin pensar… la beso!… se que ella se quedó sorprendida, me separo lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos - me gustas Hinata!, me gustas como mujer... te deseo - le digo y ella abre los ojos, sin duda no se lo esperaba, no dejo que reaccione y menos a que responda y vuelvo a besarla… se que ahora es mi oportunidad, ella no hace nada pero luego me empuja

- N-Naruto no!, no… q-que crees que haces!

- que no entiendes?, Hinata me vuelves loco! - respondo y nuevamente vuelvo a besarla… ella forcejea un poco conmigo, yo no quería que esto fuese así pero no puedo controlarme!, le muerdo el labio inferior ya que quiero probar más de su dulce boca, ella accede y meto mi lengua a su cavidad… ella quiere separarme, pero yo la apego más a mi cuerpo

De un solo movimiento la tumbo sobre la cama mientras tiro sus libros aún lado sin dejarla de besar, con una mano trato de agarrar sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza mientras la otra la meto debajo de su blusa

- N-Naruto n-no… - ella empieza a gemir ante los masajes que le doy en uno de sus senos - N-Narutoooo… aaaahhhh! - nuca me imaginé que esos gemidos lograran excitarme más de la cuenta, se que ella me desea al igual que yo y eso me estimula

Empieza a retorcerse debajo de mi… se que siente mi sexo, pero nose si aún quiera forcejear conmigo y opto por apretarle un pezón y - aaaahhhh!, mmm… - ella gime más

La deseo, ya quiero hacerla mía… rápidamente la despojo de su blusa y al momento de hacerlo ella se tapa los pechos, se que no quiere que la vea así ya que un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas… me quito la playera por que se que hoy no me voy a detener…

- Hinata… mira lo que provocas en mi! - le digo después de quitarme los pantalones, ella ve mi sexo con sorpresa y se voltea automáticamente - Hinata… no lo entiendes? - le digo tomándola del mentón para que me vea a los ojos, pero me rechaza y en un descuido quiere salirse de la cama; yo la tomo por el brazo, no dejaré que se valla!, y nuevamente la acuesto sobre la cama

- n-no N-Naruto… p-por favor!

- no puedo detenerme! - le contesto, y acto seguido la empiezo a besar por el cuello… a morderle… a chuparle… ella empieza a gemir otra vez, llego a sus pechos y los succiono con devoción, ella se arquea dándome más acceso a tomarla. Con una mano recorro su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad; me doy cuenta de que ya está mojada y eso me cautiva

Meto el primer dedo y ella suelta un gran gemido, quizás no se lo esperaba… empiezo a estimularla, a mover mi dedo dentro de ella, a dar pequeñas embestidas producto de mi lujuria… solo quiero que me desee tanto como la deseo yo a ella

- N-Naruto!, N-Naruto d-detente… N-Noo… AHHH!

- Solo di mi nombre amor - contesto mientras agilizo más mi dedo

Siento como se contrae y aprieta los dientes, al parecer ya está llegando. Me separo de ella y la noto jadear con una mirada perdida, me apresuro y le quito el short junto con sus bragas, también me quito los boxers y ella nota mi miembro erguido, más no hace nada

La separo de las piernas y tal cual como otro cualquier amante, me pongo encima de ella no sin antes dirigir mi miembro a su entrada, veo como sus pezones se endurecen con el simple tacto de mi miembro… si supiera lo que pasará… no espero más. La envisto como un salvaje, ella grita más no hago caso y salgo, vuelvo a penetrarla otra vez y siento como su sangre empieza a brotar, noto su mueca de dolor pero no me importa, nuevamente vuelvo a salir y la penetro con brusquedad, ella clava sus uñas en mi espalda…

Se que le duele pero no puedo esperar a que se acostumbra a mi, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez más rápido que la anterior, su sangre salpica en mis partes por el ritmo que llevo. Se que la estoy desgarrando por completo, pero mi mente sádica quiero hacerlo… tanto tiempo esperé para hacerlo y hoy no tendría por que detenerme

- P-Perdon - jadeo, no parando de poseerla, ella deja a aruñarme y siento como sube sus piernas a mis caderas, veo morderle los labios, se que quiere decirme algo - dilo - le digo pero no me hace caso, solo se agarra fuerte de las sabanas - dilo! - exclamo furioso y dejo de embestirla, solo me quedo dentro y ella me mira con un brillo especial en los ojos

- s-sigue - me pide con sus mejillas sonrojadas - o-onegai - me dice con su hilo de voz

- quiero escucharte gritar, quiero que jadees para mi y digas mi nombre - advierto antes de besarla furiosamente y nuevamente empiezo a embestirla

- M-MAS, N-NARUTO M-MAS! - exclama tal cual se lo pido - MMM… AAHHH!

- OH RAYOS! - exclamo enloquecido, siento un cosquilleo en mi miembro… se que estoy apunto de llegar a mi limite, solo tengo que salirme de ella antes de que

- AAAAAHHH! N-NARUTOOOOO….

- AAAARRRGHHH! - DIABLOS!

Me derramé dentro

Pero fue el mejor sexo que he tenido; morboso y placentero, sus fluidos se combinaron con los míos, nos hemos fundido en uno solo. Fue una locura. Salgo y me acuesto jadeante a su lado

Es una locura, pero ya lo he hecho, volteo a verla y noto que ya está dormida, al parecer se cansó de lo que hicimos, yo también lo estoy… quisiera abrazarla y quedarme dormido junto con ella, pero ya es tarde y mi padre está apunto de llegar. Me paro de su cama y me visto.

Veo las sábanas mojadas y manchadas de sangre

He robado su virginidad… pero no me importa

Me salgo de su cuarto y me dirijo a mi habitación… mañana… mañana será otro día

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS **

**SI LES GUSTA, DEJEN REVIEWS PARA LA CONTI :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**+ Gracias por los comentarios!, espero seguir agradando. Aun así ya saben que este fic no es apto para gente de mente cerrada XD en fin! Aquí les dejo la continuación**

**Hermandad **

**Cap. 2 **

POVS HINATA

Me quedé completamente dormida, cuando desperté ya eran las cuatro de la mañana; me paré rápidamente de mi cama y sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre… estoy desnuda. Ahora lo recuerdo, no fue un sueño… lo que ocurrió ayer invaden mi memoria, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y veo las sábanas de mi cama… n-no puede ser!, si mi madre ve esto seguramente te enojará conmigo!, tengo que hacer algo!.

Después de lavar y cambiar las sábanas de mi cama, me quedo sobre de ella y pienso en lo que ahora pasará. Mi hermano, mi querido hermano Naruto, me hizo ayer el amor… n-no puedo negarlo, se sintió tan bien… tanto que siento mi interior mojarse y me toco…

- MMM! - un gemido escapa de mis labios, unas de mis manos fue a parar en mi entrada, pero me siento peor. Esto y lo que pasó con mi hermano, fue un error!, una equivocación!

Kami, que hago!, desde hace tiempo tuve la impresión que le gustaba a mi hermano, y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir sexy y deseable… por Kami!, soy un monstruo!. Pero ahora que ya lo hicimos… nose que pensar, yo…

- Hinata, hija… levántate y ayúdame a preparar el desayuno! - sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó y mi madre ya ha llegado, tengo que ayudarla pero tengo miedo, no quiero salir, no quiero encontrarme con él, nose lo que pueda pasar hoy.

Desde que entré a la cocina, Naruto no ha dejado de verme, seguramente pensará que le diré a mamá… mi padre ya se fue hace unos minutos y yo solo recojo los traste para lavarlos en el fregadero, mientras mi madre está terminando de comer… escucho que hablan de algo, pero no pongo atención pues mi mente vuelve a divagar con lo sucedido ayer… por Kami!… siento como baja un flujo de mi interior, mis pezones me duelen al endurecen, creo que estoy excitada!.

- te ayudo? - su voz se escucha detrás de mi, cerca de mi oído derecho… volteo hacia la izquierda y noto que mi madre ya no está… no puede ser!, solo estamos él y yo - Hinata - lo siento más cerca de mi, siento otro fluido decender de mi interior hasta mojar mis pantys. Su cuerpo se apega al mío por detrás… tengo miedo.

- n-no lo hagas - susurro débilmente mientras mi cuerpo empieza a temblar - p-por favor - se lo que piensa hacer, no por nada sonríe… - AHHH! - un gemido escapa de mis labios, él a metido su mano por debajo de mi falda y de mi panty ya mojada!

- mmm… veo que ya estás mojada - me dice con una voz muy ronca sobre mi cuello que hace que me estremezca - eres una morbosa sabes? - me dice al empezar a mover su mano sobre mi interior - pero eso me excita - su dedo estimula drásticamente mi clítoris y su palma no deja de moverse constantemente en mi interior

- n-no digas e-eso - digo con dificultad cediendo ante el placer que provoca en mi. Él deposita un beso sobre mi cuello y yo cierro mis ojos. Mete un dedo dentro de mi y con su otra mano tapa mi boca antes de que yo pueda gemir.

- shh, no querrás que mamá no escuche, cierto? - me muerde la oreja de una forma sensual y yo no sé en que pensar, todo me vuelve loca, su dedo entro de mí haciéndome desear algo más, su moviendo detrás de mi, su e-erección… diablos!, me siento como en una bomba de tiempo, él empieza a estimularme más duro y más rápido, mis pezones me siguen doliendo, se que ansían su boca, su lengua, m-me estoy derritiendo entre sus brazos y él no hace nada por detenerse. K-Kami, n-no puedo más…

- chicos! - rápidamente nos separamos, por suerte mamá no nos ha visto, él se voltea y yo estoy volteada con mi respiración agitada - otra vez llamaron del hospital, tengo que irme pero ya! -

- vete con cuidado madre - despide Naruto con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, por mi parte yo solo asiento con la cabeza. No quiero que me vea

- bien!, luego regreso - se despide y se aleja

No quiero que se valla, pero a la vez si.

No dejo a que él reaccione y salgo de la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación sin hablarle.

- espera! - Naruto me detiene con un jalón en el brazo

- suéltame! - pido desesperada

- terminemos con esto!

- esto está mal!

- tu me deseas tanto como yo, y no me lo niegues!

- n-no es cierto! - se zafo de su agarre y corro, pero el me sigue y me abraza por detrás

- no trates de negar lo evidente - me susurra sensualmente apegándose a mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir su erección y mi respiración se empieza a agitar… no se que hacer!. Me voltea bruscamente y quedo frente a él, solo opto por bajar mi mirada, pero creo que me empecé a sonrojar - pero si tratas de negarlo… no tendré más opción que tomarte por la fuerza - me dije alzándome la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo. Me sonríe tan cínicamente y luego me besa…

No tengo opción o si?

Su lengua entra a mi boca y mis sentidos se pierden una vez más… odio admitirlo, pero deseo a mi hermano!

Mis manos se pierden por detrás de su nuca y se enredan en su cabello, mi lengua empezó a responder y sus manos bajan hasta mi trasero. Siento como me atrae hacia él y de un jalón hacia arriba me carga, mis piernas reaccionan y envuelven su cintura.

Que cínica me he vuelto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Mi cuerpo jadeante cae sobre mi cama, y él me mira satisfactoriamente. Se quita la playera y yo no dejo de saborearme los labios, estoy ardiendo. Rápidamente le desabrocho el pantalón y su mano toca mi mejilla para hacerme mirarlo

- y decías que no quería? - me dice con una sonrisa burlona. Su pantalón cae y él me besa nuevamente, mis manos bajan sus boxers, y las suyas toman los bordes de mi blusa…

Sin saber como, él está encimado en mí, succionándome un seno, yo no paro de gemir como una loca sintiendo su erección más dura que antes. Él se separa de mi y me mira

-supongo que ya no tendré que esperar - me dice mientras me separa de las piernas. Esperar?, él no espero cuando…

-AAAHH! -suelto un gemido ahogado, aún mi interior no se acostumbra a él, pero creo que eso no le importa

- MMM… tan apretada… - jadea mientras empieza a moverse como un salvaje, pero de que me quejo?, esto me está empezando a gustar - OHHH! H-Hinata… - dice mi nombre y yo solo opto por apretarme a él - dime cariño… dime que te gusta…

- s-si… ahh m-me gusta… m-mas N-Naruto… m-mas…

Jamás pensé en estar como ahora, entregándome a mi hermano, disfrutando de lo que su cuerpo me da… quizás sea una pecadora pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta… desde siempre…

- N-Naruto… N-Naruto… - digo con dificultad sintiendo mi clímax llegar… tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle que - N-Naruto yo… y-yo te am….

Mi frase quedó a medio pronunciar, sus labios reclamaron los míos y siento como su semen caliente empieza a llenarme por dentro…

-AAAHH! - yo también he llegado, empiezo a derramarme con su miembro aún dentro

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas y él se dejó caer por encima de mi.

- dime que no te arrepientes de lo que acabamos de hacer - me dice muy agitado

- n-no - respondo y ahora soy yo quien reclama su boca

- Chicos regresé! - MI MADRE!

**Continuará si ustedes quieren y dejan un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

++Siiiiii ya sé que me tardé más de seis meses -_- y que me he demorado y bla bla bla bla, pero les juro que no es porque quisiera, sino porque me regañaron en mi casa y me decomisaron la computadora y esque reprobé T.T (malditas materias ÒwÓ). Pero bueno ya no les molesto más y a leer XD.

+++Gracias por sus comentarios!

+ Recuerden, el fic NO es apto para menores de edad (aunque yo lo sea XD) pues tendrá mucho lemon jajaja y tampoco para gente de poco criterio OwO

* * *

**POV´S NARUTO**

Ayer fue un día de locos, mi madre llegó en el momento menos inesperado y por consecuencia, yo salí desnudo de la cama de Hinata, solo para ocultarme en el baño. Por suerte Hinata supo controlar las cosas y despistar a mi madre.

Ahora que razono, Hinata también está en las mismas condiciones que yo… y eso me hace sentir especialmente bien.

Hoy es domingo, papá no fue a trabajar hoy y mamá tampoco. Se me hace difícil hablar con Hinata, imposible hablarle sin que mi cuerpo reaccione ante el de ella… necesito tenerla. Es una fuerte adicción que se pega muy fuerte a mi ser, me pregunto si es amor.

Y si lo es… es un vil amor enfermizo que tengo hacia mi hermana, cosa que no puedo soportar y mucho menos negar.

Solo nos dedicamos a murarnos en silencio, ella se sonroja y voltea hacia otra parte, mientras mi mirada vuelve a buscar la suya para revivir el momento en que hemos estado juntos.

El timbre de la puerta suena, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada por atender al llamado, finalmente mi madre deja el bordado que está haciendo, se para del sillón y atiende a la puerta.

- Naruto, te buscan! - volteo ante la feliz voz de mi madre y me topo con la persona a quien menos deseo ver.

- Naruto! - exclama aquella persona. Sakura, mi amiga y por quien yo estaba obsesionado hace algunos años… claro!, antes de obsesionarme con mi propia hermana.

- Sakura - digo sin muchos ánimos - Hola! - saludo desde donde estoy, pero mi madre hace algunas señas raras para que yo valla hacia allá y mi padre ha dejado de leer el periódico solo para ver la reacción que su hijo tomará ante una chica… menudo padre!.

- Oye… puedes salir?, digo… puedes acompañarme? - me dice con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas… ¿Qué significa aquella reacción?

- Anda ve! - dice mi padre, orgulloso porque una chica venga a buscar a su hijo?…

- Hijo, no despreciarás la salida con una bella chica, cierto? - dice mi madre en signo de reprensión si no salgo con Sakura. Pero mis ojos solo buscan a Hinata… que me dirá ella?,

Pero para que rayos la busco, ella ya no está, no se encuentra en la sala. Acaso se fue a su habitación?, tendrá celos?… eso me llena de una malicia infinita y sonría irónicamente. Supongo entonces mi que no soy el único que siente algo enfermizo.

- Vamos? - Sakura entra y toma mi mano para jalarme como un muñeco hacia la salida.

-w-

Como pude caer tan bajo?

Llegué muy tarde a casa, las luces están apagadas y supongo que ya todos estarán dormidos…

Para lo único que le serví a Sakura fue para darle celos al niño mimado de Sasuke… típico de ella para usarme y típico de mi que se deja, pero ahora ya no me importó, pues tengo y siento algo hacia alguien más… enfermizo o no, solo deseo continuar con esto hasta que nos condenemos en el mismo infierno si es necesario.

Camino hacia mi habitación, pero justo al pasar por la puerta de Hinata me llega un pensamiento… y si la visito?, mis padres ya están durmiendo, todo está solitario y… Qué diablos!, necesito verla y contarle lo que me pasa.

Abro la puerta y el olor de su perfume me impregna mis sentidos, las luces está apagadas y me adentro sin hacer ruido. Prendo el interruptor y oh sorpresa!, no esta!.

_DONDE DIABLOS SE ENCUENTRA? PORQUÉ DIABLOS NO ESTÁ DORMIDA EN SU CAMA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!… MALDITA SEA!, DONDE ESTÁ!_

Celoso… si!, celoso y ardiendo en furia me quedo en su cuarto hasta esperarla a que se aparezca, pues tal parece que salió y mis padres le dieron premiso, pero con quien?, con quien diablos salio?

Ya son las tres de la mañana y aún no llega… me quedo tendido en su cama, imaginando en todo lo que tendré para reclamarle.

Quince minutos más y mis ojos se sienten pesados… creo que si no llega el sueño me vencerá aquí en su cama…

Perdí la noción del tiempo, nose cuantos minutos han pasado, solo escucho a la lejanía la chapa de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse a su paso… quizás ya ha llegado. Unos segundos más y siento su presencia en la habitación.

Se adentra, puedo sentirlo y nose si ya se dio cuenta que estoy aquí, tendido en esta cama…

Siento su mano sobre mis cabellos, para después recorrer mi rostro y antes de que acaricia mis labios, reacciono rápidamente, abro los ojos de golpe y la tomo de la muñeca muy furioso.

- Donde diablos estabas! - exijo saber, pero ella solo se asusta.

- N-Naruto!

- Responde!

- No grites! - me dice alarmada y pronto se zafa de mi agarre

- Dime! - gruño con rabia un poco más bajo que la vez anterior, me siento en la cama para ponerle más autoridad al asunto, pero ella se aleja y me ve resentida.

- No te importa! - suelta venenosamente como una víbora

- No me importa? - pierdo los estribos ante lo que me dice y me paro con brusquedad - No me importa? - vuelvo a remedar y voy directamente hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros - Como puedes ser tan estúpida!, claro que si me impostas con un maldito carajo! - exclamo rabioso, pero ella hace una mueca de dolor… se que la estoy lastimando.

- S-Sueltame! - pide removiéndose - y-yo no te cuestioné cuando saliste con esa zorra!

Celosa… ella está celosa!… eso solo llena mi ego y hace que afloje mi agarre mientras una estúpida sonrisa se adorna en mis labios.

- Estas celosa? - me burlo, pero ella abre los ojos y me mira desconcertada

- N-NO!, CLARO QUE NO!

- No grites! - ahora soy yo quien la tranquiliza y me muevo hacia ella, como un león que asecha a su presa - cariño… yo también estoy celoso - confieso al acariciarle el rostro y ella se sorprende

- Y-Yo…

- Shhh… - pongo un dedo sobre sus labios y la hago callar… no necesito saber más. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mi - pero con quién estabas… necesito saberlo - le digo mientras le como sus labios con simples besos - dime… - pido a casi a ruego.

- C-Con Kiba - me dice entre los besos que le doy.

- Bien, ya no quiero que salgas con él. - le ordeno como si fuera de mi propiedad y esque lo es.

- B-Bueno, en ese caso yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a salir con esa zorra - me dice…

Nose si reírme y sentirme afortunado o solo la ignoro…

No, es muchísimo más que eso, no puedo ignorarla, no a ella. Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza mientras la estrecho más contra mi.

Nos empezamos a besar, más intenzamente, reclamándonos silenciosamente la ausencia de nuestros cuerpos… entre mordidas y danzas eróticas que interpretan nuestras lenguas, nose como pero hemos llegado hacia el borde de la cama. La aviento y ella cae sobre el colchón… apenas me doy cuenta, trae un vestidito strapless color rojo que le llega por a medio muslo, maldita sea!, cuentos en esta noche no la vieron con hambre como yo la estoy devorando en estos momentos?, ella me mira expectante esperando a que yo de el primer paso… ahora lose, ella es mía y de nadie más.

Lentamente busco el cierre de ese maldito vestido y lo deslizo rápidamente, ella toma mi camisa y jala los bordes… rompe los botones y de un estirón me lo quita de encima…

- Esa era mi camisa favorita. - le digo, pero ella solo sonríe con malicia, donde aprendió a ser tan salvaje?. No me importa yo igual me pongo a la par con ella y le quito su vestido, ella gime al saberse descubierta en solo un segundo… sus pechos están al aire libre, no traía brassiere y su braga color negro le tapa su intimidad… devoro sus labios y mis manos empiezan a masajear sus pechos desnudos, ella se retuerse debajo de mi, mi boca recorre su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus perfecto y erectos pezones, no aguanto más y como un niño hambriento me aviento a succionarle esos frutos tiernos que algún día madurarán para darle de mamar a un verdadero hambriento…

Su cuerpo se alza hacia arriba mientras mi mano juega con su intimidad ya prieta su carnoso botón

- AHH N-NARUTOOO!

- Dime lo que quieres - ronroneo sobre sus pechos

- T-TE QUIERO A TI! - pide sofocada

- Tu cuerpo no me dice eso…

- MM… Y-YO… Y-YO TE QUIERO DENTRO!

Antes de obedecerla mi mente me juega una escena erótica que quisiera experimentar con ella. Me alejo de su cuerpo y ella queda con la respiración agitada y con su cara de confución.

- Hinata… yo… quiero que me toques. - le digo esperando a que ella se negara más no lo hizo. Solo me empujó en la cama y caí acostado, ella se puso encima de mi y poco a poco fue desabrochando mi pantalon, pues aún no me lo quitaba. Mi miembro sale, Hinata empieza a acariciarlo con sus suabes manos y pronto siento su boca en mi glande… -AHH H-HINATA.. - es exquisito, la lujuria recorre mi cuerpo, quiero sentir su boca acorralar mi miembro - H-HINATA M-MAS! - pido exitado y mi cuerpo empieza a moverse. Ella se lo mete dentro y empieza a succionar… DONDE RAYOS ABRÁ APRENDIDO ESO! - H-HINATA… H-HINATA - mi mente se bloquea, solo pienzo en ella y en su boca al cubrir mi miembro - B-BASTA! - pido perdido… me encanta pero no debo de terminar así… - H-HINATA! - pido - N-NO.. Y-YA… ES SUFICIENTE! - pero no me hace caso, empieza a hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte - AHH! HINATA! MALDICIÓN! - gimo pero ella sonríe.. Eso es lo que quieres?, puues eso tendrá. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y empiezo a embestirla, ella gime y veo como unas lásgrimas ruedan por sus ojos, pero no ella me estaba castigando? Pues ahora me toca a mi. Embisto su boca, sus dientes tocan delicadamente mi cuero y su lengua succiona con mucho fervor mi miembro… siento el climax aproximrse, ella gime más y… - AHH! - doy una última estocaa y me vengo en su boca. Ella tose y aprovecho para acostarla en la cama.

- No lo vuelvas ahacer - le digo con vos ronca y para recompensarla beso su cuerpo desnudo, aprieto sus senos y la recorro hastabajo… llegando hasta su intimidad. Beso sus labios inferiores, ella se estremese y mi lengu va en busca del centro de pasión

- N-NARUTOO! - suspira lo suficiente y yo vuelvo a estimularme, mi miembro empieza a reaccionar, pero no me detengo, mi lengua se hace grande y la penetra, ella se arque sobre la cama y sus manos enrollan mis cabellos - AAAHHH! S-SIGUE!, S-SIGUE! -pide extasiada… yo solo opto por cobrar el manjar de mi recompensa - S-SIGUEEEE - grita pero rápido le cubro la boca con la mano… mis padres aún siguen durmiendo.. Y justo cuando mi lengua alcanza más profundo una oleada de mucosa dulce-salada llena mi boca… no quiero desperdiciar nada y elimino todo rastro de evidencia.

Sus pechos están subiendo y bajando desenfrenadamente… es ahora, mi miembro se acivó y sin decir más la pentro, ella se encoje o almenos su interior así me lo hizo saber con lo apretada que está

- N-Naruto… Narutooo - pidi, me rasguña la espalda, y yo cada vez le doy más fuerte, la cama se empieza a mover, a rechinar pero eso no importa, solo importa nuestra satisfacción…

Una vez mas me vengo… dentro de ella.

-w-

Nose cuanto tiempo ah pasado, pero yo no me he movido de esta cama, estoy cansado, acostado encima de ella.

Ella me acaricia… fue una estúpida locura, pero ya está echo.

- Te amo - me susurra en el oido - siempre te he amado… - nose que decir… ¿Yo tambien?..

Me paro de la cama y recojo mis ropas… es una equivocación.

- Naruto? - me llama pero yo no contesto y me voy…

Es una equivocación… yo… no debí… ella no debió…

- Naruto… - me persigue desnuda antes de que yo entre a mi cuarto

- No - le digo - esto es solo sexo, aquí no hay amor, quizás obseción, pero no te confundas - y sin más le cierro la puerta.

Estoy asustado… yo… yo también la amo pero esto es… es una aberración!

**FIN POVS NARUTO**

* * *

++Continuará y si dejan comentarios será más rápido. Y díganme, valió la pena el estarlo haciendo de contrabando? Si no dejan comentarios estonces pensaré que no vale la pena -.- Gracias atodos por sus anteriores coments! Graxxxxxx porque al leerlos creo que valio la pena reprobar jajajajajajaja

por cierto, traeré nuevo fic XD si ustedes quieren.. con lemon claro! juajuajuajaua


	4. Chapter 4

**++ Gracias por esperarme estos dos años, estoy eternamente agradecida :')**

**+ Ya saben, este fic es retorcido, no apto para gente normal :B**

**Cap. 4 -Tormenta**

**POV'S HINATA**

No sé como sentirme… mientras yo le confesé lo que con tanto fervor me guardaba, él solo me contestó que era solo sexo, que entre lo nuestro no hay amor, solo obsesión y yo… me pregunto si algo anda mal conmigo. ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué a pesar de tenerlo todo tan claro me duele? ¿Por qué?

Hace más de una semana que tuve el último encuentro con él… desde entonces no me ha buscado. Algunas veces lo busco con la mirada pero él me repele, trato de halarle pero él solo me contesta con palabras cortas y monótonas "si" "no" "tal vez" o "quizás". Mi madre pregunta si algo anda mal entre nosotros… yo solo sonrío y digo que no, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Mi padre pregunta que ha pasado, yo solo me volteo y me hago la desentendida… no tengo fuerzas para seguir así.

Todas las noches lloro y recuerdo su cara de asco cuando me dijo que esto no podía ser… ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué tipo de persona soy? ¿A caso soy un monstruo?

Soy un ser denigrante que alguna vez pensó que lo que hacía no estaba mal si ambas partes compartían el mismo sentimiento de amor a pesar de estar mal, a pesar de lo que la gente "diga"… ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, que he vivido en un cruel error.

Viernes 9 de Septiembre… ha pasado un mes y todo sigue igual o peor. Naruto no llega a dormir en casa, siempre anda fuera con sus amigos o con esa tipa. ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! Juro que llegará un momento en que esto no me duela y pueda seguir adelante, mientras buscaré de forma de que esto no me afecte más.

- ¿Hinata? - mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos y apago el televisor que segundos antes había agarrado de pretexto para divagar entre mi.

- ¿Si? - respondo de lo más normal.

- ¿Tienes toallas? - me cerebro reacciona muy lento y no entiende su pregunta.

- ¿Umm? - supongo que hice una cara de "confusión" pues mi madre rola los ojos y suspira cansadamente.

- Cariño, pregunto si aún tienes toallas. No me has pedido que te compre las de este mes, ¿Acaso no se te ha bajado? - A-A-A CASO… ¡¿Q-QUEEEE?!

Mi mundo empieza a desmoronarse, mi cuerpo se enfría y mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar drásticamente.

- ¿Amor, pasa algo? - escucho la voz de mi madre a la lejanía… - ¿Hinata?

- Y-Yo… s-si… si tengo… n-no te preocupes mamá. - Estoy asustada.

- Bien, eso es bueno… pero te noto pálida, ¿Pasa algo?

- N-No…

Rápidamente me paro del asiento y me dirijo a mi cuarto sin decir más.

¡Por Kami!

¡Por Kami!

¡Por Kami!

Por favor, que esto no sea real… que no lo sea.

Son las 5 de la madrugada y aún no he dormido, estoy asustada… no sé qué hacer. Mi mamá se fue a su trabajo desde la pequeña charla que tuvimos y mi papá aún no se levanta… ¿Debería de aprovechar para ir con Naruto y exponerle mis miedos? Salgo sigilosamente de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de mi hermano.

Al llegar frente a la puerta respiro profundamente dos veces y giro la manilla lentamente. Me adentro y cierro despacio para que nadie escuche, ni siquiera él. Solo se oye el caer del agua, no lo visualizo en su cama, así que ha de estarse bañando y opto por esperarlo sentada en la orilla de su cama… me es difícil recordar lo que pasó y lo que está sucediendo ahora…

- Qué haces aquí. – su voz sonó demandante, cosa que hiso que me asustara… no supe por dónde empezar.

- Yo… n-necesito decirte algo.

Él se acerca a mí sin quitarme la mirada de encina y se pone de frente, yo tengo la cabeza agachada pero él hace que lo mire al alzar mi barbilla. Ahora me doy cuenta, él solo tiene una toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras que unas gotas caen de sus cabellos, una imagen muy erótica para mi gusto, cosa que solo hace sonrojarme.

- ¿Y si mejor no dices nada? – me dice con una sínica sonrisa y el recuerdo de lo que pasó me golpea la mente.

- P-Por favor, aléjate de mí. – pedí pero él hace caso omiso y sonríe aún más… ¿Qué estará pensando?

Fuertemente me empuja hacia su cama y caigo con él encima de mí. No espera a que diga algo y me besa… ¡Por Kami, necesito decirle!

- ¡No! – lo alejo de mí y me percato de su aliento alcohólico.

- ¿No? – me dice – Si no quieres entonces por qué vienes a provocarme. – su ceño está ligeramente fruncido, quizás a causa del alcohol.

- Necesitaba decirte algo importante, pero por lo visto estas borracho. – le dije y pronto me lo quité de encima con el afán de irme de ahí. Pero su mano me detiene y me jala nuevamente hacia él. Fuertemente me tira a la cama y me abre salvajemente las piernas. Estoy asustada.

- No digas que no, sé que quieres. – se quita la toalla y puedo notar su erección, dura ante mí. Mis pezones se endurecen y una sensación asfixiante me recorre entera… ¡Un momento, esto no está bien! ¡Necesito decirle que desde que estuvimos juntos no se me ha bajado la regla!

- Naruto espera…

- ¿Qué espere? – Sonríe – he estado esperando todo este tiempo y ya no aguanto más.

Su boca ataca a la mía y sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo, a apretarme los pechos y su miembro rosa con mis bragas y golpea mi intimidad.

- ¡N-No, e-espera! – pido pero él no escucha, lo que hace es tirar de mi camisón y romperlo, quiero gritar, pero solo el sonido se ahoga en mi garganta, su boca succiona uno de mis senos y tira del otro con su mano.

- ¡B-Basta! – Digo con temor – Y-Yo no vine a… ¡KYAAAA! ¡Basta, Basta! – empiezo a llorar, sin estar lista él ataca mi intimidad con su dureza. Me hace daño, duele, y-yo no quiero… ¡M-Me está violando! ¡Yo no quiero!

Su miembro sale y entra una y otra vez de mi interior, él gime en mi oreja mientras sus manos alzan mis piernas. Yo solo opto por llorar…

- Tranquila. – Me dice lamiendo mi lóbulo – Eres hermosa Hinata, te deseo tanto… todos los días – dice sin dejar de embestirme mientras besa mis lágrimas. – Mírame cariño… ¿Cómo no podría amarte? – mis ojos se agrandan… ¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso? – Te amo Hinata, te amo más de lo que te imaginas – sin decir más, besa mis labios y un líquido sale de mi interior. Yo solo correspondo a su demanda, mi alma está feliz… creo que eso era lo que quería oír. ¿A caso estoy soñando?

Mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cuello hasta que una se pierde tras su nuca y lo empujo hacia mí para profundizar aquel beso. Estoy feliz.

La falta de aire nos hace separarnos y por un segundo él se detuvo.

- ¿E-Es cierto? – incrédulamente pregunto acariciándole la mejilla.

- No dudes de alguien que ha tomado valor con el licor para decirlo. – me dice.

Sin decir más, me vuelvo una loca entre sus brazos, lo beso desesperada.

¡Él es mío!

¡Mío!

Su cuerpo vuelve a empujarme al embestirme, una de sus manos acaricia mi clítoris mientras su boca succiona nuevamente mis senos. Muerdo mis labios, quiero gritar esa sensación placentera que recorre mi cuerpo al tenerlo a él dándome de lleno.

- Ah… N-Naruto… N-Naruto… n-necesito d-decirte algo…

- D-Dilo…

Mis labios callan y mi cuerpo se alza, mis uñas se clavan en la sábana y un gemido ahogado sale de mi boca, Naruto aún no deja de embestirme pero su aliento se empieza a entrecortar y sus gemidos aumentan…

- ¡PERO QUÉ… PERO QUÉ COÑOS PASA AQUÍ!

Ambos nos hemos quedado petrificados sobre la cama.

Nuestra madre está parada bajo el marco de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y nosotros… siento la opresión de mi alma, puedo sentir fuertemente el latir del corazón de Naruto…

¡POR KAMI, MI MADRE NOS HA DESCUBIERTO!

**Continuará.**

++ No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! 8DDD Ya sé que me desaparecí por casi dos años, pero debía terminar con mis deberes antes de hacer algo mas, a parte el cambio de residencia, las complicaciones, bla, bla, bla… lo siento u.u ¿CONTI? :B


	5. Chapter 5

**++ Ya ven? No me tarde! jijijij gracias por sus comentarios y por la espera :D**

**+ Y ya saben, este fic no es para gente cerrada ya que es un fic retorcido :B **

**Hermandad **

**Cap. 5 – Pasado.**

**POV'S NARUTO**

- ¡OHHHH SI, SI BABY… AHH… MUEVETE BEBÉ, MUEVETE!... D-DAME MÁS… MÁS… MÁÁÁS… KYAAAAA…

Sudoroso, cansado y con ganas de poder desfallecer en la cima, caigo a un lado de ella. Mi amante, la mujer que comparte su cuerpo todas las noches conmigo a cambio de placer… la misma que se proclama ser mi pareja y mi media "naranja".

- Naru… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo? – me dice con la mirada perdida, después de recuperarse.

- Claro, solo me daré una ducha y vamos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras yo salgo desnudo de entre las sábanas para dirigirme al baño. Llegando a la regadera giro la llave y el agua fría cae sobre mí. En ocasiones como estas no puedo evitar recordar aquel momento, en el que cegado y asfixiado por la locura la tomé entre mis brazos y la hice mía. Mis memorias vuelven a aquel momento en que la estrujaba contra mi cuerpo, apegando su piel nívea a la mía… en ese entonces tenía el descaro de restregarme en ella una y otra, y otra vez.

Suspiro pesadamente, tanto que el pecho me duele y siento como si mi corazón se oprimiera ante aquel recuerdo doloroso… ese recuerdo llamado _Hinata_.

Tomándome mi tiempo salgo del baño desnudo, mientras me seco el cabello con la única toalla que tengo y me dirijo hacia la rubia que tengo sobre la cama.

- MMM… empieza a apetecerme más tu cuerpo que la comida – ronronea mi amante, tras haber dejado a un lado la revista que segundos antes estaba leyendo.

- No fastidies, yo tengo hambre – digo sonriente ante su comentario, me acerco hacia ella y deposito un sutil beso sobre sus labios - ¿Qué leías eh? – como si me importara… la verdad es solo que quiero alejar esta inmensa soledad que de repente empiezo a sentir.

- ¡Oh, un chisme de la farándula! – me responde agrandando sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

- Cuenta. – le digo mientras me siento a un lado de la cama para comenzar a cambiarme.

- Verás… ¡La grandiosa actriz Subaku no Temari fue descubierta a altas horas de la noche cuando entraba a un motel!

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante? – digo mientras alzo la ceja no entendiendo cómo personas como Ino pueden sorprenderse por tal cosa. – Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

- ¡Aguarda! Eso no es lo interesante, lo interesante es con quién entró. – me dice haciéndome énfasis en "quién".

- ¿Quién? – pregunto por curiosidad.

- Con nada más y nada menos que con Subaku no Gaara. – Me dice – ¡Su propio hermano! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué asco de persona...

¿Hermanos?...

_- Hinata… mira lo que provocas en mi!_

_- N-No N-Naruto… p-por favor! _

_- No puedo detenerme! _

_..._

_- Esto está mal!_

_- Tú me deseas tanto como yo, y no me lo niegues!_

_- N-No es cierto!_

…

_- Te amo… siempre te he amado… Naruto?... Naruto._

_- No. Esto es solo sexo, aquí no hay amor, quizás obsesión, pero no te confundas._

…

_- ¡B-Basta! Y-Yo no vine a… ¡KYAAAA! ¡Basta, Basta!_

_- Tranquila. Eres hermosa Hinata, te deseo tanto… todos los días. Mírame cariño… ¿Cómo no podría amarte? Te amo Hinata, te amo más de lo que te imaginas._

_- ¿E-Es cierto?_

_- No dudes de alguien que ha tomado valor con el licor para decirlo._

_..._

Aquellas palabras, aquellos recuerdos golpean mi mente y atraviesan mi alma. Ino sigue hablando, no capto lo que dice… yo… necesito estar solo…

- ¡Son unos verdaderos malnacidos! Literalmente hablando. Jajajajaja… ¡Enserio, qué puto asco de personas!

- Ino vete.

- ¿Ha?

- Vete.

- Pero si íbamos a salir y…

- ¡QUE TE VALLAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – grito con todas mis fuerzas al desesperarme.

- ¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

- ¡SI MALDITA SEA! ¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA NARUTO!

- ¡VETE!

- ¡ME VOY IN IMBÉSIL! ¡PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!

¿Infierno? Creo que ya estoy en el… sin decir más, Ino azotó la puerta y se fue muy enojada. Realmente no me importa… me importa ahora mi soledad y lo que hay en ella. Tomo la revista que segundos antes había tomado Ino y la miro… el título es despectivo, lleno de palabras ofensivas e insultos hacia los hermanos.

Nadie comprende, nadie nos comprende… nosotros no elegimos de quién enamorarnos… si los animales pueden aparearse entre familia, ¿Por qué juzgan que los humanos lo hagan? Si en la biblia habla que padres tuvieron sexo con sus propias hijas para poblar el mundo, entonces… ¿Por qué la sociedad nos juzgan?

Mi pecho vuelve a oprimirse… si tan solo yo no la hubiese tocado… si no la hubiese hecho mi mujer… no estuviera sufriendo lo que hoy sufro al no tenerla a ella… mi pequeña hermana… mi mujer… la persona a la cual amo y amaré a pesar del tiempo…

- ¡HINATAAAAA! – mi garganta se desgarra, de mis ojos empiezan a brotar algunas lágrimas mientras golpeo mis rodillas con mis puños – Hinata… Hinata…

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella… ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto Hinata?!

Mi cuerpo cae desconsolado… no quiero vivir si no es con ella.

**Continuará.**

++ ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata? ¿Se murió? ¿Abortó? ¿Conti? :B


End file.
